rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Punjam Hy Loo
Punjam Hy Loo (better known as Tooth's Palace or The Tooth Palace) is a giant palace located somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains, as seen in the film ''Rise of the Guardians''. It is the home of Toothiana and her mini-fairies. It is also where all the Baby Teeth of the children of the world are kept hidden. Location The Tooth Palace is located somewhere high in the Himalayan mountains. This is where the Sisters of Flight lived before their disappearance. The Palace itself is build within the vast mountain, being hidden from the outside world. Characteristics The entire palace is formed from many towers hanging from the ceiling like stalactites, each one representing a different continent. Far beneath the towers there are reflecting pools and gardens from where the water has collected, providing places for meditation. These pools are filled with plants and have walls that are covered with murals depicting Toothiana's history. When the children of the world cease to believe in the Tooth Fairy, the palace's interior slowly began to crumble away, indicating that all of the magical aspects of Punjam Hy Loo are derived from Toothiana herself. Lore When the Tooth Palace was known as Punjam Hy Loo, it was home to the Sisters of Flight, a race of beautiful women with fair wings. Punjam Hy Loo was also home to the Flying Elephants which the sisters protected. One of the greatest inhabitants of Punjam Hy Loo was Rashmi, the greatest warrior of the Sisters of Flight. When a Sultan along with his helper Haroom came to slaughter the Flying Elephant, she was ready to fight, but when she witnessed Haroom, the servant of the Sultan, sacrifice himself to protect the sisters and the Elephant, she was deeply touched and revived him. Once the Sultan had been banished into the forests, Rashmi gave up her wings for Haroom and the two (and their daughter when she was born) went to live in a village in the forest. The Sisters of Flight have long since vanished, but Punjam Hy Loo is far from empty. Toothiana now lives with in the palace. When she took upon herself to protect the memories of the children, she kept the teeth within puzzle-boxes within the palace. However, Tooth wanted to help all the children of the world and there was simply not enough time to outrun the coming dawn. However, Tooth managed to figure out how to split herself into many selves (one of which named "Baby Tooth" by Jack Frost) and she gives directions to the fairies who carry out her tasks. Role in the Crossover Punjam Hy Loo contains the baby teeth of all of the big four. The Big four sometimes have to go to the Tooth Palace, find their individual Tooth boxes and retrieve their childhood memories. This can help motivate them when they need them most. Concept Art Punjam Hy Loo Interior.jpg|The Interior Tooth's Palace.png|The Exterior 1000039_516520281735856_1983238862_n.jpg|Jack in the Tooth Palace A20791d13a668e95fdb7e6_m.jpg Margaret_Wuller_02.jpg Category:Location Category:Rise of the Guardians